


Doctor Kenobi and the Not-A-Dream

by Guardian_of_Hope



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Dimensions, Dream Sharing, Gen, Modern AU, Modern AU Collision Shenanigans, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: To one it's a dream, to another, it's just another day of not being good enough.Welcome to the mind of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight, and the dreams of Doctor Obi-Wan Kenobi.





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU, where Dr Kenobi has dreams about Knight Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker and he's not impressed. This is written completely out of order as different parts inspires me. I will rearrange into a chronological order every so often, but I will try to leave the "newest" chapter at the end for you guys to find.

Obi-Wan stared at the razor in his hand, wondering if it was worth the effort to get the stubble off his chin today.  Other knights and masters wore beards, after all.  No one needed to know that it was anything more than an altering sense of fashion.

 _Wait, where’s the kid_.

Obi-Wan put the razor down to hide his trembling.  That voice had been in his head off and on since Qui-Gon had died.  Usually it was telling him what he was doing wrong with Anakin.  Obi-Wan was terrified to ask if anyone else heard a voice like this, any hint that he wasn’t fine, and he’d lose Anakin, and any chance to fulfill Qui-Gon’s dying wish.

_Why am I not seeing Anakin?_

“It just figures, even the voice in my head is obsessed with Anakin,” Obi-Wan muttered.

There was a long moment of silence, then, _Wait, you can HEAR me?_

Obi-Wan blinked, staring in the mirror in shock, “Um, yes?  It’s my head, after all.”

_I, you can, you’ve been, oh bloody hell._

This time, there was an emptiness to the silence, as if whatever voice in his head had left him entirely alone.  After a moment, Obi-Wan put away his razor and went to rouse his Padawan for morning meditations.  Life didn’t stop for random voices.


	2. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a thing of some assurance that when a man begins to have odd dreams he must take a moment to reevaluate his sanity, diet, and daily fitness regimen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, AuroraBlix, for the awesometastic new tag!
> 
> Also, I don't know. This just felt like the right words for introducing the "Voice" in Kenobi's head.

It is a thing of some assurance that when a man begins to have odd dreams he must take a moment to reevaluate his sanity, diet, and daily fitness regimen.  For Doctor Obi-Wan Kenobi; PhD, not MD, thank you very much, when his dreams began, he was just turned 35 and just completing a messy, but highly necessary divorce from a former debutant who thought ‘doctor’ was synonymous with money.  As far as diet, Doctor Kenobi prided himself on being a man of high dietary standards. 

Raised on a farm outside of Bury St Edmunds, in Suffolk, Doctor Kenobi had a long established habit of raising his own fruits and vegetables, and used the money saved to buy the high quality cuts of meat when the need was upon him.

As for exercise, Doctor Kenobi was not as frequent an athlete has he had been at Cambridge, but he did manage a daily jog so long as the weather cooperated.

Therefore, to suddenly find himself dreaming of a twenty-something young man named Obi-Wan Kenobi, who carried a laser sword and assorted mystical powers was astonishing, to say the least.

It wasn’t that Doctor Kenobi was unaware of his name’s origin, an American produced science fiction movie that his parents had been generally obsessed with, but to see a seemingly younger version of the original name holder had been enough to send him wide awake three times in one week.

The fourth time, Doctor Kenobi met Anakin Skywalker.  That was the start of it all.


End file.
